The day the Bladebreakers broke into the Hiwatari Mansion
by kehkr
Summary: Kai has stolen one of Tyson's favourite possessions, and Tyson wants it back. Voltaire however, has other ideas.
1. That idiot!

**I thought I'd write something a bit more humorous, my other fic is beginning to feel quite dark and dramatic (thanks Kai for having such a wonderful past.) Theres no Daichi in this, for some reason, I failed to include him. Please do review! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE KAI STOLE MY HAT!" Tyson shouted, completely outraged. He flopped down lifelessly onto the kitchen table, which was surrounded by the rest of the Bladebreakers, minus Kai of course.

"That's what you get for irritating Kai," Max said laughing at his friend, Tyson grappled at the wooden table, as if he might be able to pull the hat from within its depths.

"You were being a bit pedantic Tyson." Ray shrugged, arms folded as he smiled, remembering the battle from an hour ago.

"SO WAS HE!" Tyson shouted back at Ray who was still chuckling.

They had been down by the river, it was their favourite training spot. Tyson and Kai had been facing off in a battle that started with the relatively common argument of _'You still think you're the best?'_ Kai had almost overpowered Tyson in the intense battle but then, Tyson pulled the, _'Well at least I beat you at the World Championships'_ card. Kai had snapped, ending the battle by recalling Dranzer and then did something very strange indeed. He walked straight up to Tyson (Tyson had thought he was going to get a fist in his face) and plucked his hat straight from his head, "You'll get this back when you stop being a dick!" Kai had shouted, running off up the grass bank. Tyson had been so shocked he hadn't even thought to chase after him.

"How can you not see how funny this is Tyson? Kai acts like he has no sense of humour but you've got to admit, this is hilarious." Ray replied reclining in his seat.

Tyson growled, "HE KNOWS I LOVE THAT HAT!"

"I think that's the point, Tyson." Max said, also laughing.

"Tyson calm down, it's just a hat!" Hilary said placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking him slightly so that his nose repeatedly slammed into the table.

"Just a hat? JUST A HAT?" He shouted, leaning on one hand, leering towards Hilary, "HILARY DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HAT MEANS TO ME?"

"Does it possess another beloved sacred bitbeast?" She said sarcastically, throwing herself down into the chair next to him and resting her head on her hand, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

Tyson gave her an infuriated stare, "WE'VE GOTTA GO GET IT BACK!"

"Dude we're in the middle of training…" Max said as he screwed his launcher back together, ready to begin another match.

"WE'RE GOING TO KAI'S HOUSE." He shouted, standing up, one foot on the kitchen chair, and one on the table, shaking his fist at the light bulb hanging from the ceiling.

Kenny sighed, "there's no use trying to talk him out of this…"

"I guess we're going to Kai's house then!" Ray said excitedly. "I've actually never been before, it'll be good to see the famous Hiwatari Mansion!" he raised his eyebrows excitedly at Max, "haven't you two been before?"

"Yeah! Me and Tyson went this one time, to try and get Kai to come to the movies with us," said Max reminiscing, "Voltaire actually marched us straight out of the house himself!" He laughed, it had been quite a funny experience. Tyson and Max had jumped the gates surrounding the mansion as the servant wouldn't let them in, they began knocking on the door incessantly. The servant who answered the door had been a small young maid, she was no match for Tyson who managed to talk his way into the Mansion, feigning illness and that he needed somewhere to stay out of the cold for a few minutes. Moments later they were marched straight out by an angry Voltaire who had overheard the commotion.

"Well this'll be interesting," Ray mused, putting his arms into his jacket sleeves, it was a little nippy outside. Max and Hilary jumped up, also putting on their coats. Tyson was already halfway out the door.

"Kai's it is then." Said Kenny, he didn't sound pleased, "yet another adventure with the Bladebreakers…"


	2. Damn what a big house!

The Bladebreakers had been walking for twenty minutes; finally, the Hiwatari Mansion was in sight. It sat raised up at the top of a hill, it was a beautiful red brick house surrounded by magnificent gardens, the gates towered over them and the driveway path winded up towards the main entrance where it opened up into a roundabout at the front door, a stunning water feature as the centerpiece.

"Woahh…" Ray marveled at the huge dwelling.

"It really is something!" Max said cheerfully, reaching towards the button on the gate.

Tyson quickly snatched his hand away from the buzzer, "WOAH dude, what do you think you're doing?" Max stared back at him completely bewildered as to what he had done wrong, "we can't let them know we're here, remember last time?"

"Heh… I guess you're right Tyson, but how are we going to get in?" Max asked placing one hand on his hip.

"We jump the gate!"

The entire team looked utterly mortified. "Isn't that illegal?" Ray asked looking uncomfortable.

"TYSON are you OUT-OF–YOUR-MIND?" Hilary shouted, grabbing his ear and pulling him closer to the gate, "WE CAN'T JUST JUMP THE FENCE!"

"ARGH HILARY!" Tyson pulled himself away from her, "look, there's no way Voltaire is going to let us in, so we're going to have to sneak in somehow and I'm going to jump the gate! If you're too chicken then that's your problem!" he said defiantly, stomping off up the hill.

"Chicken? I think you have us mistaken for a different team!" Ray chuckled, he was standing tall and proud, looking more than up to the task.

Max looked between the two and sighed, "yeah but… this is the Hiwatari Mansion…"

"What's your point?" Tyson raised both of his eyebrows.

"Well Voltaire's kinda scary don't you think?" Max said, dragging the toe of his shoe across the floor in a way which plainly said _'I'm innocent don't yell at me'._

"Scary shmary, I WANT MY HAT!" Tyson stormed past them all, "come on Kenny!"

The small boy had been quite silent for the entire conversation; it was only then that Tyson noticed he was holding onto the straps of his rucksack for dear life. "Whats wrong Kenny?"

"I don't want Voltaire to lock me up and feed me to lions." He mumbled.

"Whaaa?" Tyson said looking utterly confused.

"Hahaha!" Max laughed in the background, "that was just a joke Kenny!"

"What? Fill me in!" Tyson demanded.

"Kai told Kenny that his grandfather kept pet lions." Max chuckled walking up to Kenny and patting him on the shoulder, "I'm pretty sure Kai was just winding you up man!"

Tyson scoffed, "You seriously believed him Kenny? Ha! Amazing! I bet they love computer nerds too!" he said as he elbowed the smaller boy who was now shivering.

"Its not funny!" Kenny protested.

Hilary looked sympathetically towards him, "Oh just ignore those bullies Kenny!" she slowed her pace so that they were now walking inline with each other, although Tyson could still here her whisper, "you know Tyson can be a bit stupid about the most ridiculous stuff sometimes." Tyson glared at her and their eyes met, she grinned cheekily. _Oh man she is so annoying,_ he thought, reaching to adjust his hat.

"ARGH!" he shouted loudly.

"What- what is it?" Hilary demanded.

"Nothing… just forgot I don't have a HAT ANYMORE, KAI YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" he yelled into the sky, which was now turning a deep shade of purple as the sun set over the back of the Mansion. Hilary giggled in the background; Tyson wished she would shop laughing at his misfortune.

They walked for a good ten minutes around the parameter of the property, checking the railings for gaps as they went, only now did they realize the sheer magnitude of the Hiwatari estate. Finally, they found something. It wasn't a gap, but there was a small building. It looked as if it would be fairly easy to climb, its height almost reached the top of the railings. If they could get onto the roof and jump over- then they were in.

"C'mon!" Tyson said in a hushed voice as he climbed up, holding onto the railing as he went, stepping on various bricks, which were jutting out of the side of the building. After a few seconds struggle, Tyson pulled himself up onto the roof relatively unscathed and proceeded to lend a helping hand to the others.

Ray and Max climbed up with the same ease as Tyson. Kenny and Hilary however…

"Arrhh…" Kenny squealed as his rucksack strap got caught on something, "I'm stuck!"

"No you're not!" Tyson replied in an annoyed tone, yanking the small boys arm towards him.

"Argh Tyson, stop that! I really am stuck!"

"Well get unstuck then!" demanded the world champion.

"Heh, heh… Tyson you're being a bit unreasonable," Ray laughed, reaching down and balancing himself over the side of the building, he could just about reach Kenny's rucksack strap and pulled it away from a jagged nail. Tyson hoisted Kenny up and onto the roof, he looked thoroughly shaken.

"C'mon Hilary, we're wasting time!" Tyson called down to the grassy floor.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude that none of you boys thought to stay behind to help me up," she asked plainly.

Tyson paused, the annoyance rising throughout his body, "sorry for thinking you were a strong independent woman who don't need no man."

At this, Hilary let out a loud frustrated noise, "I do not need a man, or whatever you are, immature child boy!" she shouted at an extremely fast pace, and then mumbled, "I just… wore the wrong shoes."

Max, Ray and Kenny all looked at each other, they were quite sure that this had absolutely nothing to do with Hilary being an _innocent little girl who needed a man's help_ but was in fact a timid plea, wanting for Tyson to act like a gentleman and pay her a little attention. After all, Hilary never passed up on a good adventure, appropriate shoes or not.

"You'd think with all the crazy things we've already done- you'd know how to climb up a simple building Hilary!" Tyson said frustrated as he swung an arm out to grasp her hand. She grinned and pulled herself up with ease. Max, Ray and Kenny had thought correctly, she really didn't need any help.

It was quite dark now; the sun had descended into the ground, which they now noticed was barely visible as Tyson looked down over the railings. How far was the drop? Surely not that far.

"I don't know about this…" Kenny shivered.

"Aw no sweat, it'll be a piece of cake, I bet it's not that far!" Tyson said confidently, leaping over without a second thought. It was a bad idea. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Tch! Tch! Tch! Tch!" he cried through his teeth in quick succession.

"Piece of cat eh?" Max asked, chuckling slightly, "you alright Ty?"

"At least we can see where the floor is now…" Ray mused looking down at his teammate, making a quick judgment and then leaping onto the floor like a cat, "You've gotta be light on your toes!" he grinned. Tyson, clutching his ankle, stared up at him, eyes full of anger.

"Thanks for the advice."

After a few minutes they were all safely on the ground, although it had taken a good percentage of that time to try and coax the Chief down. He threw his rucksack containing his precious laptop to Max who placed it gently onto the floor and them both him and Ray stood underneath the small boy, acting as a safety net.

Tyson was looking incredibly impatient by this point, "finally!"

"You know, you're acting awfully moody Tyson, snap out of it!" Hilary said sharply, offering him a hand as he was awkwardly limping around due to his ankle.

"Yeah well, Kai stole my hat and now I've got a twisted ankle!" he whispered angrily as he beckoned her closer so that he could lean onto her shoulder, she propped him up easily and they all began to walk towards the house. There were only three lights on upstairs. The first one was barely visible as it was at the front of the house, it was only noticeable by the light which was being cast onto the front drive. Tyson knew this room belonged to Voltaire, he remembered how Kai had told him that his grandfather liked to spy on anyone approaching the house from his bedroom. He felt a sudden wave of panic, had that light been on when they first reached the house? What if Voltaire knew they were already there? Well, there wasn't much they could do about it now, he thought as he limped onwards.

The second window was huge, light poured through it and the curtains were still open, through it everyone could see in plain view a magnificent hallway. The next window was at the back of the house; it was relatively small, although it did have a view of the garden along with a small balcony. Tyson figured this must be Kai's room, the curtains were dark and shut, the only giveaway was a small gap in the center through which a small beam of light could be seen

One they grew near enough, Tyson picked up a nearby stone and lobbed it aimlessly at the window; it made contact with a sharp banging noise. "KAI!" he called out. Nothing.

"What if that isn't Kai's room?" Max asked, peering around at the other windows in the house.

"I know it's his room ok!" Tyson replied, throwing another stone. Still nothing.

Ray chuckled, "somehow I have a feeling this is all going to be completely pointless…."

"YO KAI, YOUR ROMEO IS HERE, AND HE WANTS HIS HAT BACK!" Tyson yelled, slightly louder than before.

"Shh!" Hilary hissed, raising an eyebrow at Tyson's choice of words.

"What?" Tyson demanded, "It'll get his attention!" and it did, just then the window cracked open slightly and the shadow of Kai Hiwatari emerged.

"Don't ever say something that disgusting again, Tyson."

* * *

 ** _Sorry for the slow update guys, I've been trying to focus on my other fic, I feel like its slightly more serious tone has leaked into this fic_** ** _though now :/ I'm not sure, what do you think? Hopefully_** ** _he next chapter will be highly amusing as we have the delightful addition of Kai!_**


End file.
